All because of a talent show
by Kickluv2003
Summary: Jack and Kim are in a duet in a Talent show or will there be more. suck at sums. please read


**This is my first fic so please no hate**.

Jack and Kim are at their lockers talking. Kim is rambling on about how she is ugly and just a dumb blonde. They were walking to their "special staircase". They passed a sign that said "TALENT SHOW AUDITIONS TODAY .Kim says I'm gonna try out. You have no idea what I'm going to sing. '

**Time skip. **

**Kim is at the auditions.**

" Okay, Miss Crawford. What are you going to sing for me?"

"I'm going to sing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift."

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going on about something that you said_

_She'll never get your humor like I do._

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never get your story like I do_

_She wears short skirts, I wear t- shirts _

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so _

_Why can't you see _

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Excellent Miss Crawford. There were 2 more spaces but now there's only one

More now". Kim left but little did she know, Jack was watching her. He then ran out and started singing.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We can go out any day , any night _

_Baby, I'll take you there take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there yeah. _

_Oh tell me tell me tell me that I turn your love on_

_You can get get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out shout it out baby just shout it out yeah_

_And if you you want me toooo _

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah so tell me girl if every time we tooouch _

_You get this kind of ruuuuuush_

_Baby say yeeeeaaaah yeeeeaaaah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow and _

_You just wanna take me home _

_Baby say yeaaaaaaah yeeeeeeaaaaaaaah and let me kiss you _

"Mr. Brewer ,I have the perfect person for you to pair up with. KIM CRAWFORD!" She said it so loud that Kim came running in saying "Am I in trouble?" She said no you're pairing up with Jack Brewer.

Kim POV

My heart sped up when he gave me that cute adorable ….Wait I don't like Jack….Do I?….._Yeah you do….._Who are you?….._I'm your mind. _I, Kimberly Anne Crawford is in love with Jack Brewer. There I said it, are you happy?….. _Very._ "Hello, anybody in there?" "Huh?" "Kim are you okay?" Jack says as he intertwines our hands. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach. " You wanna practice now?" I say. "Yeah, lets go to my house." I noticed we were still holding hands. I took mine and blushed. I noticed a hint of disappointment in Jack's eyes. Does he like me? We went into his house thinking of a song. "How about Something New?" We said at the same time. We smiled at the same time. Boy, the things this boy can do to me.

_Jack: Livin in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance_

_Kim: I never believed in what I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart _

_To all the possibilities_

_Both: I know….._

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_Kim: And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the start of something new _

_Kim: It feels so right to be here with you _

_Both: To be here with you ….Oh_

_And now lookin in your eyes_

_Kim: I feel in my heart_

_Jack: Feel in my heart_

_Both: The start of something new_

_Jack: Oh…. Yeah_

_And who would ever thought that_

_Both: We'd both be here tonight_

_Kim: And the world looks so much brighter_

_Jack: Brighter, Brighter_

_Kim: With you by my side_

_Jack: By my side_

_Both: I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you Ohhhhhhh_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

They were both leaning in and their lips met. It was sweet and passionate. This went on for about 2 minutes more.

"Wow". We said simultaneously.

"Kim, will you be my you know lady friend?"

"ABSOLUTELY…. I mean yeah, its cool."

Jack took out his phone.

" Are you going public already?"

" No just playing Subway Surf. I playfully punched him.

All because of a talent show.


End file.
